As a result of advances in technology, car speeds have been improved and increased considerably. In traffic accidents, 50.9% are rear end collissions; 48.6% are single car accidents; 0.5% are caused by other causes. The traffic accidents taking place during night time are four times higher than those in the day time, since the driver in the rear car not only has to watch the tail lights of the front car, he (or she) has to watch many situations (such as the road condition, road signs, cars coming from the opposite direction and pedestrians).
From the conventional tail lights of a car, a driver in a following car is unable to know the possible operating condition of the leading car at a short glance. The object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus, whereby the driver in a following car can at a short glance, understand the operating condition of a leading car so that the driver of the following car can take necessary action in advance.